Sasuke's Fiance: Mixing black with red
by kaosninja
Summary: Midnight Scarlet, an orphaned Jounin for Konoha has been demoted to Chuunin. She's joining team 7. There's a catch though, before her parents died, they arranged a marriage for her with Sasuke Uchiha! And she has to marry him on her 18th birthday!
1. Meeting

**Hi guys! My first fanfic **_**ever **_**so please give lots of helpful feedback and comments! Thanks! Some of the stuff might be slightly different to the manga story-line wise, but please bear with me ^^**

All I remember of my parents is the colour of their blood. A thick, crimson liquid that painted the ground red. A red that matched exactly the colour of my hair. I was taken in by the third hokage, and he treated as his own. But he could never really love me, after all, I was a random kid. He did however, immediately begin to educate me in the arts of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. It was discovered early on that I had a talent for these things. I have been on numerous missions, a lot of them quite high-ranked, though the Hokage has never allowed me on a S-ranked mission.

"You asked to speak to me, Hokage-sama?" I looked at the said man, a question in my eyes. He was uncomfortable, that much I could tell just by looking at him. He cleared his throat.

"Er, yes. Midnight Scarlet, I am demoting you to the level of a Chuunin. Whilst you make an excellent Jounin and even an anbu-black-ops member, you need to spend more time with your own age-group. Heck, you might even teach them a thing or two." He paused, gauging my reaction. I pursed my lips, and after recovering from my initial shock, I replied.

"Yes Hokage sama. May I ask whose team I will be in?" He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I had taken the news so well.

"Yes. You will be in Kakashi Hatake's team with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." I thought for a moment. A copy ninja, the kyuubi kid and the last Uchiha, interesting. The other one, Sakura, I hadn't heard of.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I will take my leave to go and meet them now."

"Um, one more thing Midnight. You know I knew your parents, heck, your whole family quite well. Before their deaths, they were arranging a marriage for you. It was their hope to bring two clans together. The marriage will still be on, and you are to marry this man when you turn eighteen." He stopped. I turned back around.

"His name?" The Hokage was quite clearly uncomfortable now.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

xXx

I walked to the training grounds, where the Hokage had told me to meet my new team. _Haah, this sucks. I have to get married in six years. That old fart, how could he? _After the Hokage had told me I was getting married to Sasuke Uchiha, I'd dropped my calm facade and complained loudly to him. I was quite a loud and optimistic person by nature, but when it came to acting I could convince a mosquito that I had no blood. Sighing, I spotted my team. I paused at the sight of them. A boy wearing an orange, yes, _orange_ jump-suit. He had blond hair and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. _Naruto Uzumaki. _The next was a pink-haired girl wearing a red dress. She currently seemed to be chastising Naruto. _She must be Sakura Haruno. Doesn't seem like a particularly strong ninja._ The last must have been Sasuke Uchiha. Ew, he looked emo! I dressed in black like an emo, but I was a happy person! This guy looked like he'd readily slit his wrists. He was cute though, his eyes were almost as black as mine. I put on a smile and skipped over to them, addressing Kakashi. "Hi Kakashi! I guess you're my sensei now, huh?" I'd been on a few missions with him.

"Midnight, you're my new student?"

"Yup, that old fart said I needed to spend more time with my own age-group."

"Huh, figures. Everyone, this is your new team-mate, Midnight. She's a Chuunin."

"I'm Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage someday, believe it!" I grinned.

"Hi Naruto, good luck with your goal, I do believe it." I turned to Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. I hope we can get along." I smiled warmly at her.

"Me too Midnight." Turning to Sasuke, I raised my eye-brows, waiting for an introduction.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I frowned at him.

"Listen Uchiha, you may not like me but you're gonna have to get used to me. My name's Midnight _Scarlet. _Ever heard of me I wonder?" His eyes widened and he stared at me, disbelief colouring his features.

"N-no way! You're her?" I nodded solemnly.

"Wait, who? What are you to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice sounded accusing, ouch.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, I promise to do everything within my power to stop it. But unfortunately, I'm his fiancé."

The group burst into disaray. Naruto and Sakura were demanding answers and getting a tad violent, Kakashi was trying to calm them and me and Sasuke just stood there. It was kinda funny to watch, actually, but I didn't say so. Finally, I got bored of waiting, so I dissapeared, reappearing on Kakashi's back. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, strangling him while I wrapped my legs around him so that it looked like he was giving me a piggy-back ride. "Kakashi-sensei? Should I come here tomorrow to meet for missions and training?" Everyone was shocked into silence. He nodded and I loosened my grip around his neck. "What time." Rubbing his neck he said with a sweat-drop.

"Still the same impulsive kid as ever, aren't you Midnight?" I grinned. Raising his voice, he addressed everyone. "Meet here at 6am. Don't be late, we're starting our first real mission tomorrow." I hopped down from his back and smiled.

"I'm gonna stay here and do some training. Anyone in?" Naruto agreed and everyone else walked off. Taking my head-band off from around my waist, I tied it around my eyes. So that it obscured my view. "Okay then, come at me." He immediately rushed me but I just dodged. He proceeded to attack me but I kept dodging and blocking his attacks. His offence wasn't half-bad. He then did something unnexpected.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Surprised, I had to move a lot faster, having to dodge more people.

"Wind style, bladed wheel." A wall of wind rose around me, shooting outwards and eliminating all of his clones. He stood up, panting heavily, before preparing to attack again. About two hours had passed since me and Naruto had started training. I finally knew his fighting style off by heart. The first hour I'd been learning it, while the second hour I was helping him improve his taijutsu. I headed home now, thinking about Naruto, though not in a omg-he's-so-hot way. I was thinking about his fighting. He'd done quite well actually.

**How was that? I know it's boring to begin with, but I needed something to start with. I promise it will get better in the next chapters. Also, if anyone has any requests to make it better lkke they go on this sort of mission, then tell me. I've also just thought of something. Should I keep it a Sasuke love story or add a twist and make Naruto the love interest? R&R, thanks. Bye for now!**


	2. The mission

**Hiya everyone! Kaos is back on her second chapter of her first fanfic ever! So, review to tell me how I should make the story, or just review for the hell of it! Tell me what you think, and be honest. I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong. Anyways, forgot the disclaimer last chapter but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY THE CHARACTER MIDNIGHT SCARLET! Unfortunately... Also, this chapter is dedicated to suzie1107, my first reviewer EVER!**

I woke up at around ten am. The sun shone brightly and I smiled, soaking in the warmth. I did my morning routine and walked down to the ramen store for breakfast. After eating and taking a walk it was about 11.30-12.00 so I headed down to the training grounds to meet with the rest of the team. Just as I reached them, a poof of smoke appeared and voila, Kakashi-sensei was there. "You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. As he made up some lame excuse they turned to me, obviously not satisfied.

"Well?" Sakura asked grouchily, "what's your excuse?" I think she was still pissed about the whole Sasuke's fiancé thing so I ignored her tone and replied brightly.

"Come on Sakura-san, when Kakashi-sensei says to meet at six you should show up six hours later. You should know your sensei better." I knew because of the missions I'd been on with him. Not once had he been early. I turned to Kakashi-sensei who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Feeling left out, Naruto butted in before I could talk.

"Are we actually doing any missions today?" He kinda screamed that out and I smirked when Sasuke's expression turned sour. Deciding to tease him and Sakura, I walked up to Sasuke and looped my arm with his.

"Hey there Fiancé-kun, you're looking kinda down." I couldn't hold in my laughter as both he and Sakura gave me a murderous glare. If looks could kill then Sakura would be an excellent ninja. Pulling away from Sasuke, I focused my attention on Kakashi-sensei as he cleared his throat.

"Yes Naruto, we will be doing missions today."

"Old man, when are you going to give us a proper mission already?" Naruto glared at the Hokage, waiting for an answer. I frowned at the disrespect he showed the Hokage, but had to admit he was definitely right. All we had gotten was lame D-rank missions that included finding lost pets and picking up rubbish. The Hokage frowned, and then sighed. After a little lecture that no one listened to, he finally said something that everyone wanted to hear.

"Fine, I will give you a C-rank mission. It will be to escort someone to the Land of Waves." Naruto bobbed up and down, excitement evident on his face.

"Wow! Who are we going to escort, a Princess? A feudal lord?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity but couldn't hold back a smile at his assumptions. Being me, I usually would have jumped in and made similar assumptions but because of the Hokage, I was currently in 'be respectful' mode.

"Er-herm, you can come in now." As the words left his mouth, I turned around and looked at an old man. Judging by the smell coming off of him and the bottle in his hands, he was a drunk.

"Eh, I'm gonna be escorted by a bunch of brats? I asked for real ninjas, not a bunch of snot-nosed kids. Especially the short one with the stupid look on his face." Naruto stared at him.

"Hey! Don't insult Midnight; she's a really good ninja. She helped me a lot yesterday." We were the same height, so I wasn't particularly surprised at his assumption. Never-the-less, I corrected him.

"Um, Naruto? He said 'his' meaning you." Naruto turned to the man and started yelling at him, indignation clear in his voice. He started waving his arms around madly and Kakashi-sensei had to restrain him from throttling our client. I laughed loudly, my respectful face slipping up a bit. Oops. After a bit of riff-raff, we agreed to meet at the front gate in an hour. I went home and had a shower, relief getting the better of me. Finally, we were going on a proper mission, even if it was just escorting someone. I packed a whole bunch of weapons, probably over-doing it, but who cares? I was itching for a fight anyway. I lounged around and when it was time, I walked to the village gates, a grin plastered on my face. It was time for fun.

I was listening to Tazuna-our client-blab on about how there hadn't been any rain in these parts for weeks when I saw something suspicious. A random puddle in the middle of the road. Deciding to alert Kakashi-sensei in case he hadn't noticed, I said slyly to him slyly, "Don't you wish you were that puddle? It's so hot here." He nodded and we both made substitutions of ourselves, hiding in the bushes. I saw them attack 'Kakashi' get sliced into bits, but then he just turned into a diced log.

Sasuke immediately took action and pinned one of them to a tree with a shuriken. Naruto froze up and the other one attacked Sakura or the bridge-builder, it was too non-obvious. Sasuke appeared in front and blocked them with his body, but Kakashi saved him. This had drawn my attention; I'd totally forgotten about Naruto and the other assassin.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_ I cursed myself for making such a rookie mistake. I quickly looked over to Naruto and gasped as I saw him literally two seconds away from being stabbed. As fast as I could, I disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto, holding my arms up to protect my head. His claws sliced into my arms, cutting very deep.

I twisted my arms so that I was holding his arms, and then tugged sharply. He fell towards me and I channelled some chakra into my knee, before attacking him in the stomach with it. He went flying backwards and I disappeared, reappearing directly in his path. I pushed forward my fist and his head collided with it hard, instantly knocking him out. Our little 'battle' had taken less than 5 seconds. Kakashi-sensei had taken care of the other man, and he was now tying up the duo. I took the spare time to examine my wounds. They were bad. It was only then that I realized that the claws he'd scratched me with had been doused in poison. I could feel my chakra being drained and an intense pain was burning through my body. I gasped at the sudden intensity and grit my teeth. Everyone looked at me in alarm. I could barely focus on them; my vision kept blurring. "Poison." I said before collapsing to my knees. I was surprised to note Sasuke next to me, holding my arm in concern. His face was the last thing I saw before darkness took over. _Huh? Sasuke? Why is he..._

**Wow, that's finally out now! Yay! Please review, I live on them. Suggest stuff! Criticise stuff! Whatever, it just makes me real happy when you review so please do. **


	3. Torture

**Hi readers! I'd like to say that I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated recently. I won't try to make any excuses as it was just laziness, but I'll try to be a bit more faithful(heh, sounds like I'm some cheating girlfriend). Also, a big thanks to StormDragon666 for the long review, it's helped. And also, I might skip through the wave arc quite fast so that I can get onto the Chuunin exams so soz ^^. Also, if you get queasy at gore, skip this chapter as it involves torture. Just telling you now. **

Midnight POV

There was pain. So much pain. I was drowning, why couldn't it stop? Suddenly, I sat bolt upright, bonking my head on Sasuke's. Hard. I felt incredibly sore, but it was bearable since I'd trained my body to deal with poisons and wounds better than most people. Groaning, I held my head.

"What the hell Uchiha? I' your fiancé, don't go hitting me on the head when you feel like it. I feel like I've got a hangover." Sasuke glared at me.

"You're the one who hit my head."

"Yeah! You shouldn't treat Sasuke-kun like that. And what's with that hangover, why-" I tuned out, not feeling in the mood to listen to Sakura's high voice right now. I noticed I was in the middle of the road, so I must've only been out for a couple of minutes. Realizing what had just happened, I tensed and sprang to my feet then relaxed as I saw our attackers bound to a tree. I saw Kakashi walk over to me and I asked him something that had just occurred to me.

"Who was the target?" He immediately understood my question; I was asking if the attackers were after the bridge-builder or if they were just trying to eliminate leaf ninja.

"I couldn't discern with Sakura there, it was too unclear." I nodded and pressed my lips into a grim line.

"I don't have the chakra for a strong genjutsu, I'll find out the old-fashioned way. Meanwhile, please take everyone away from here; they don't deserve to see such horrors." He nodded and walked over to the others. I could tell by Naruto's expression that he wasn't going to leave. The other two seemed to be agreeing with him.

I saw Kakashi sigh and reveal something else about me, a certain reputation I held. You see, though I may act happy on the outside, when the situation called for it I could be completely heartless. I was often called upon during interrogations, as I could torture someone without killing them yet they were in vast amounts of pain, they still had enough energy to think and talk. Often, I' compared to Ibiki Moreno, except where he generally uses genjutsus, I have no hesitation about harming an enemy.

Glancing at the others, I saw that they were unnerved but still determined to stay. Kakashi glanced at me and I nodded then sighed, walking over to the two attackers. Judging by their headbands, they were from the hidden mist, ninjas known to not stop no matter what. But also, I could tell they were rogue because of the slash through his headband. Deciding it would do no good to torture them themselves for information, I gagged the stronger looking one and decided I'd torture him. I punched him hard in the face. Then I turned to the other one. "Since you two are working together, you guys must be close huh? Well I wonder how you'll feel about this." I backhanded his companion sharply. He glared at me rebelliously and bared his teeth. "Tsk tsk. Can't go having that now, can we? Just tell me who you were after and I'll stop." I pulled some shuriken and put them in between my knuckles, then hooked his companion's face hard. Four very deep cuts were left in his cheek and I heard a muffled scream from behind the gag. I glanced at his companion. To anyone else his expression would look the same, but I could read people better than that. The faintest flicker in his eyes revealed everything; I'd definitely be able to get information out of him, it was just a matter of when. I smirked sadistically.

There were a couple of reasons I'd done the things I'd done. One, I'd chosen the stronger looking guy to torture. Normally, people would be bewildered as to why I had done this. It was because that left the weaker one to listen to his friends screams. Therefore, he'd be more likely to surrender the information. I'd also gagged him so that he couldn't tell his companion to not tell me the information, even through his pained screams.

I got a kunai and stabbed him and whacked him in places that would be extremely painful, but not fatal so he'd survive longer. After a few minutes of this, I looked over to his companion but he shook his head weakly, still unwilling to give anything else up. I then sighed and turned back to the man I was torturing. His hands were tied high above his head so I ripped off his claws, exposing his bare hand. I then put my kunai next to one of his fingers and sliced right through it. His pinky fell to the ground. There was only the slightest resistance when my kunai met his bone, but it still went through nevertheless. His muffled screams were strained. Another bonus for having him gagged, he couldn't release his stress properly by screaming so he would feel even worse. I looked at his companion and moved so he could see the stump better. At first, the blood had spurted out madly, but now it had calmed down, though it was still bleeding profusely. His expression was one of shock and horror. The fact that I was 12 probably did nothing to help it. Oh well. I positioned my kunai above his wrist slowly, so he would know what I was about to do. His eyes widened even more if possible. I frowned as his mouth remained shut then lifted my kunai, about to bring it down on his wrist. Before I could however, I felt arms grip me from behind. Oh yeah, I'd completely forgotten about my teammates.

I turned around, expecting to see Naruto or even Kakashi, but instead I came face to face with Sasuke.

"Midnight, stop. Don't let this corrupt you." I was surprised that he didn't add a suffix onto my name, but even more surprised that he would even care. I turned my head away.

"If this is what it takes to get the necessary information, then I will do it." My voice sounded harsh and cold, completely different to a day before where it had been happy and laughing.

"Then don't do it! I'll tell you, our target was the bridge builder! Gato wants to see him dead because he's a threat." I heard the mist village man yell. I cocked my eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well thank you for that." I smiled right before slitting his throat. I did the same to his companion and did a quick fire jutsu to burn their bodies. I didn't need to know anything else as the bridge builder would most likely know the rest. I stood and brushed myself off, then dispelled my fire. I turned to my teammates and they all shrunk away from me except for Kakashi and Sasuke. I sighed, expecting as much. See, I told you. I can be a heartless monster.

**Ok, that was really intense. Please don't flame me for that, I feel really depressed now. To make up for it, I swear the next chapters will be happy-ish! So still please review, even if only one word. **


	4. Zauza Momichi

**Haha thanks to Zelga Lim Li and dotdotdot and suzie1107 for reviewing, the reviews made me really happy To answer one of the questions yes, the betrayal will be included in here and everything. Also, Midnight does have a bloodline limit but I'm not telling about that yet soz. You might find out soon (though possibly not :p) Also, I'm kinda skipping through the talking in this fight.**

Midnight POV

I walked down the road. The bridge builder had worked up a sob story that everyone but me believed, so we were still defending him. Naruto was acting super jumpy and Sakura was getting annoyed with him, but personally, I was glad for it. I mean, better a jumpy and alert ninja then a lax and off-guard one, right?

xXx

Some bushes rustled and I watched in slight amusement as Naruto yelled and threw a kunai at the source. But my smile dropped when I saw a dead white rabbit. No doubt it had died from fright. I rushed over to it and examined it. It was snowy white. Rabbits only grew pelts like this in the winter, leading me to believe that it had been raised indoors. Feeling a sudden huge chakra close by, I dove to the side just as a giant sword came whizzing by. A man landed on the hilt of the sword with folded arms. I decided to try and make myself appear an idiot so that he'd under-estimate me. "Cool!" I exclaimed. "You have totally got to teach me how to do that!" I giggled and flipped my hair, though still examining my opponent. With a jolt I recognized him. Zabuza Momoichi, a monster like me. His gaze swept over me and landed on Kakashi, and he grinned savagely behind his bandage mask.

"Ahhh, Kakashi Hatake. Also known as the copy ninja said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. It just so happens that you're number one in my bingo books." Then his eyes landed on me. Crap. "And what have we here? Could it be? The Bloodstained Ghost, Midnight Scarlet." My eyes narrowed. He'd found me out. "It shall be a pleasure to kill you both." He did some hand signs and a thick mist drifted in, swallowing up everything in its path. I jumped back and we formed a formation, me at the front, Sasuke on the right and Naruto on my left. Sakura brought up the rear.

"Protect the bridge builder at all costs!" I yelled. Everyone started to panic as Kakashi-sensei was swallowed up by the fog. I shut my eyes and instead felt for chakra signatures. With a gasp, I leapt forward as I felt Zabuza fly forward at an incredible rate. I just barely managed to stop his sword mid-strike.

"Wow, that's the first time someone's ever managed to stop my attack," he said, his voice containing the slightest hint of surprise. He jumped back and Kakashi-sensei went to attack him. After a series of failed attacks Kakashi pulled his headband up, revealing his Sharingan eye. Annoyingly enough, he got caught in a water prison before he could use it. Sighing in frustrated annoyance, I ignored Kakashi's cries for us to retreat and rushed at the clone Zabuza had made for us to fight. I threw two shuriken at his head and he dodged them easily. Throwing a couple of more to distract him, I kicked out at his legs. He jumped over them and I jabbed at his face. He blocked it and the punch that I immediately threw after that. He countered with a punch of his own. I blocked and immediately regretted it; he was seriously strong. I jumped backwards and did some hand signs. "Illusionary Dance." This was a genjutsu that wasn't focused on my opponents so much as myself. It distracted my opponent because when I moved there were after images of me in the positions I'd just been in (kind of like a visual echo mimicking what I'd just done). It didn't require a lot of chakra but was still quite hard to master. I danced around Zabuza, throwing punches and kicks at him to weaken him down. I moved really fast so it was even harder to hit me. Finally having had enough, Zabuza lashed out blindly around him with his sword. He managed to hit me and I got a long cut across my stomach. As I got it I stopped and dispelled my genjutsu, staring at the blood in a state of almost shock. Finally, eyes widened, I turned and stared At him unnervingly.

"What?" He spat out. "The Bloodstained Ghost never gotten a little cut before? Can't the infamous murderer deal with a little pain?" In answer, I cocked my head to the side, starting to feel a strange excitement rise up inside of me. It made me feel almost insane.

"You," I grinned, eyes still wide. "You spilt my blood. You shouldn't have done that. To spill my blood, it's bad. To spill my blood, it's suicidal." Instantly, all of my blood that had escaped my wound came to life. It grew so there was much more than what had actually come out of the wound without taking extra blood from me, then it shot forward at the Zabuza water-clone. It went right though his chest, and he dissolved into water. Then my blood floated back and surrounded my, writhing in the air with almost life-like qualities. I turned to the real Zabuza that was holding Kakashi-sensei captive. "Your turn." I sang out, smiling. It was weird. I felt weird. It was like I was floating in a haze, like this was a natural cycle of life. Oh well, I needed to concentrate on the fight.

xXx

Holding my hand out, palm facing Zabuza, I felt his blood. Not physically, but using my jutsu. This was my kekkai genkai, Blood manipulation. It was the reason my last name was Scarlet, and it was also the reason I was called the Bloodstained Ghost. Closing my hand, I made the blood in Zabuza's hand that was trapping Kakashi-sensei stab at one particular spot in his arm, Making him get so wounded internally that a hole appeared in his arm and blood shot out. He wrenched his arm away from the water prison, clutching it to his chest in pain. Kakashi-sensei shot out of the water prison and engaged in combat with Zabuza. I felt a little tired so I lay down on the ground to take a nap. It was hard and uncomfortable but I didn't mind; I was used to such sleeping conditions. I sighed contentedly. Kakashi-sensei could take care of Zabuza.

xXx

**Hehh~ Finally this one's arrived! As usual, sorry about the wait. Once more, please review, fave, whatever! Thank you for reading, please continue to follow the story :)Also, check out my other story! It's way better than this one!**


End file.
